1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a valve stem assembly for a pneumatic tire, and, more particularly, to a valve stem assembly for use with a pneumatic tire inflation system.
2. Description of the Related Art.
A pneumatic tire typically is constructed as a tube or tubeless tire. Regardless of the particular type, the tire includes a stem which extends through the wheel. The stem has a valve core therein with a needle which is depressed by an air chuck when inflating the tire. The outside diameter of the stem closely mates with the air chuck to prevent air leakage during pressure filling of the tire.
It is also known to provide an automatic tire inflation system to maintain the air pressure within the tires of a motorized vehicle at a predetermined pressure level. For example, a semi-truck or bus may include a tire inflation system which is coupled to each of the wheels associated therewith. In the case of a semi-truck, the tires on the trailer pulled by the truck may also be coupled with the tire inflation system. Typically, air is supplied through an air conduit passing through the various axles to an external fitting on the hub of the axle. One or more air hoses are then coupled with the pneumatic tires carried by each axle. The air hoses are normally attached to the stem of each tire using a threaded fitting. The fitting typically includes hex lands on the outside periphery thereof such that a wrench or the like may be used to secure the air hose to the stem.
A problem with a stem and air hose assembly as described above is that tools are required to couple the air hose with the stem of the tire. Tools may not be available, and this procedure requires some time to accomplish. Additionally, the air tube or air inflation system coupled with the stem of the tire may leak or otherwise fail. Typically, no provisions are provided within the air hose to prevent leakage from the tire in the event of failure of the air hose or air inflation system.
What is needed in the art is a valve stem assembly which provides effective inflation of the tire and prevents leakage from the tire.
The present invention provides a valve stem assembly for use with a pneumatic tire which includes a first quick couple connector sealingly attached to a tire stem and a second quick couple connector detachably coupled with the first quick couple connector.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a valve stem assembly for use with a pneumatic tire. The valve stem assembly includes a stem, a first quick couple connector and a second quick couple connector. The first quick couple connector is attached to the stem. The first quick couple connector includes a first seal and a second seal each sealingly engaged with the stem. The second quick couple connector is detachably coupled with the first quick couple connector.
The invention comprises, in another form thereof, a valve stem assembly for use with a pneumatic tire. The valve stem assembly includes a stem, a first quick couple connector and a second quick couple connector. The first quick couple connector is attached to the stem. The first quick couple connector includes a first valve therein. The second quick couple connector is detachably coupled with the first quick couple connector. The second quick couple connector opens the first valve when the first quick couple connector and the second quick couple connector are coupled together. The second quick couple connector includes a second valve therein.
An advantage of the present invention is that the stem may be coupled with an automatic tire inflation system using the first and second quick couple connectors, without the use of tools.
Another advantage is that the first quick couple connector includes a redundant sealing arrangement for ensuring that leakage in the stem and the first quick couple connector does not occur.